


The Zen Rubber Duck of Shipping.

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When navigating the shipping lanes of romance, your best first mate is a rubber duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zen Rubber Duck of Shipping.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bathing Time OR How John Tried to Trick a Detective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434262) by [RiverSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSoul/pseuds/RiverSoul). 



> First I need to apologise to the fantastic RiverSoul who's brilliant fic inspired me to write this strange piece of fluff. Sorry. I am so sorry.
> 
> Second please feel free to point out mistakes, it's the only way they'll get corrected.

221B Baker Street contains many unusual objects; the human skull on the mantelpiece; the chemistry lab in the kitchen; the large variety of knitwear. Macabre or mundane these items can each be traced to the ownership of one of the residents of the flat.

This cannot be said for one rather plain object. The yellow rubber duck in the bathroom appeared a few weeks after Sherlock and John moved in. It was one of those everyday items that neither man thought about all that much. The serenely smiling sunshine yellow Anatidae was simply a welcome feature of the bathroom.

Months later this particular rubber duck vanished temporarily from the Baker Street bathroom. Its disappearance was at the centre of the only case Sherlock Holmes ever described as a Perfect Ten, but was never written up for the blog of John Watson. The missing duck was found the next morning, a few persistent bubbles clinging to its back, sitting calmly at the bottom of the tub as the new couple took their first shower together.

After having played such a vital role in the lives of Sherlock and John the rubber duck was moved from the bathroom and given a place on the mantel. It only took a day or two for Mrs Hudson to notice the duck’s new home. She gave a little giggle and put down the plate of cakes she’d brought up for her boys before letting herself quietly out of the flat.  
Mrs Turner and another local landlady were waiting for her.

“Oh, there you are Martha. Everything alright upstairs?” Mrs Turner asked as she poured the tea.

“Everything is wonderful up there. I think my boys are having a little lie-in this morning.” 

The delighted smile on her face told her friends more than her simple words. The other ladies cooed and nodded. Mrs Turner took a sip of tea before she said,

“Amadip was just telling me about the new bathroom in her place.”

“Have your nephews finished it already?” asked Mrs Hudson.

“Oh yes, there are such good boys and Amanda and Philip have been so good about the dust and disruption.” Mrs Singh answered.

“I’ve always thought those two would make such a lovely couple.” Mrs Turner offered.

“I’ve said the same myself, but they are so shy. Neither will take the first step. Such a shame.” 

In a moment of thoughtful silence the three ladies looked at each other. Governments would have trembled at the sight of the wicked gleam in their eyes, but been impressed at the silent efficiency with which the ladies reached a concord. In a very casual tone Mrs Hudson said,

“You know Amadip I think I have the perfect finishing touch for that new bathroom.”

With that Mrs Hudson handed over a brand new yellow rubber duck.

The rented properties of NW1 contain many ordinary and extraordinary objects, most of which can be traced to the ownership of one of the residents. Although a survey will likely never be taken NW1 also has a very high population of serenely smiling yellow rubber ducks of no clear origin.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know nobody ships it like Hudders ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments of any kind are as vital as a good cuppa.


End file.
